


Harvey's Puppy

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Пропущенная сцена эпизода 6х11Missing scene 6x11





	

***  
  
Не знаю, что слу­чилось… по­доз­ре­ваю – ни­чего, прос­то проб­ле­мы с ми­ровос­при­яти­ем пос­ле двух ме­сяцев тюрь­мы. Хо­тя впол­не воз­можно, что те­бя кто-то прес­ле­ду­ет и уг­ро­жа­ет, имен­но по­это­му ты и ве­дешь се­бя так… стран­но… Твой ут­ренний де­марш ос­тавля­ет нев­нятное чувс­тво тре­воги, а ве­чер­ние выс­тупле­ния и вов­се на­водят на пу­га­ющие мыс­ли…  
  
 _\- Не лезь в мою жизнь! – ты на взво­де, не­адек­ва­тен, еще нем­но­го и я за­еду те­бе по мор­де, как два ме­сяца на­зад в мо­ей квар­ти­ре. Хо­тя ты ус­пешно справ­ля­ешь­ся и сам, - Ес­ли ка­ким-то чу­дом мне удас­тся вер­нуть­ся в юрис­пру­ден­цию, пос­ледним мес­том, ку­да я при­ду ра­ботать, бу­дет эта фир­ма!  
\- Майк! – ос­та­новить те­бя прос­то не ус­пе­ваю, створ­ки лиф­та скры­ва­ют твою мрач­ную фи­зи­оно­мию, а мне очень хо­чет­ся ко­го-ни­будь при­душить. Же­латель­но – собс­твен­ны­ми ру­ками! Лу­ис очень вов­ре­мя под­вернул­ся…_   
  
Тре­вож­ное чувс­тво пер­ма­нен­тно, го­ворят – имен­но так вли­па­ют в ПТС, и я ощу­щаю се­бя на краю про­пас­ти, в ко­торую вот-вот сор­вусь. Но мне нуж­но быть уве­рен­ным в том, что ме­ня есть, ко­му удер­жать, и до се­год­няшне­го ут­ра я ис­крен­не в это ве­рил…  
  
  
Не знаю, что на ме­ня наш­ло… Ут­ром я шел к те­бе с твер­дым на­мере­ни­ем – сог­ла­сить­ся, но уже в лиф­те что-то пе­рем­кну­ло и я на­горо­дил та­кой че­пухи, что сам с тру­дом се­бя по­нял. Я – неб­ла­годар­ная сво­лочь, и это не об­сужда­ет­ся… Из ко­леи сов­сем ме­ня вы­била ма­дам Гиббс – у ме­ня на нее ус­ловный реф­лекс, как буд­то в го­лове за­гора­ет­ся сиг­нал Бе­жать! Я те­ряю спо­соб­ность мыс­лить и чле­нораз­дель­но го­ворить… А она – опять за­гово­рила о те­бе…  
  
 _\- Я про­сил о та­кой ма­лос­ти, Хар­ви! – пло­хо со­об­ра­жаю, страх за те­бя ско­выва­ет соз­на­ние, по­тому что ес­ли это все вдруг нач­нется сна­чала из-за ме­ня, мы оба – не пе­режи­вем. – Но ты и тут не мо­жешь дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше!  
\- Майк… - ты нез­до­ров, это вид­но, мы со­вер­шенно вы­мота­ли те­бя – я, Джес­си­ка, все ос­таль­ные, что дер­га­ют по лю­бому по­воду… И я бы и рад смяг­чить уда­ры, но… - Не лезь в мою жизнь!_  
  
Спи­ной я чувс­твую твой взгляд, а на ду­ше так гад­ко, как буд­то я те­бе толь­ко что в про­тяну­тую ру­ку плю­нул… Чес­тно – я бы се­бя не прос­тил…   
  
  
\- Не са­мое удач­ное мес­то для за­сады… - про­из­но­шу я на­мерен­но мед­ленно и яв­ной нас­мешкой, хо­тя внут­ри слов­но сжа­тая пру­жина, - при­шел мне еще и мор­ду на­бить, за бла­гот­во­ритель­ность в твой ад­рес? – сар­казм ль­ет­ся че­рез край, но ме­ня уже не­сет, - Или Рей­чел в сво­ем уни­вер­си­тете дос­тигла та­ких вы­сот, что ей уже скуч­но с то­бой?!   
\- Мне по­каза­лось, я нем­но­го пе­рег­нул пал­ку… но те­перь… - ты ни­ког­да не умел про­сить про­щения, - ты сам нап­ра­шива­ешь­ся, Хар­ви!  
\- Что? Сно­ва пе­реду­мал? – мне и хо­чет­ся ус­по­ко­ить те­бя, но слиш­ком глу­боко ты за­дел ме­ня… слиш­ком боль­но… - Проб­ле­ма в том, что те­бе это не уда­лось да­же ког­да я во­об­ще не за­щищал­ся! И тюрь­ма ни­чего не из­ме­нила, я ви­дел те­бя каж­дый день за эти чер­то­вы два ме­сяца! Сплош­ные си­няки и кро­вавые соп­ли!   
\- Да! И бла­года­ря ко­му я ту­да по­пал?! – ты то­же пе­рес­та­ешь сдер­жи­вать­ся, - А те­перь ты хо­чешь, что­бы я сно­ва был под ру­кой, прос­то по­тому что так те­бе удоб­нее! А как же я? Мои же­лания во­об­ще ког­да-ни­будь бу­дут учи­тывать­ся?!  
\- Да я толь­ко об этом и ду­маю! – вы­дер­жка ис­па­рилась еще во вре­мя раз­го­вора с Лу­исом, а ты мне сов­сем не по­мога­ешь, - Ут­ром я поп­ро­сил о ма­лос­ти, но ты и это­го не хо­чешь сде­лать – для ме­ня!   
\- Де­ло не в этом! – и мне сно­ва ка­жет­ся, что ты че­го-то не­дого­вари­ва­ешь, скры­вая за уп­рямс­твом что-то важ­ное. – Не в те­бе и мне, а прос­то – в са­мом фак­те! Я хо­чу сде­лать все сам! А не быть обя­зан­ным да­же те­бе!   
  
  
Ска­зан­но­го – не вер­нуть, но все-та­ки мне хо­чет­ся хоть как-то ис­пра­вить свои же ко­сяки, по­жалуй, по­это­му на­орав на те­бя в хол­ле фир­мы, я так и не вер­нулся до­мой. До­мой… как стран­но зву­чит сей­час это сло­во… вре­мена­ми мне ка­жет­ся, что твоя квар­ти­ра – боль­ше под­хо­дит под это оп­ре­деле­ние, во вся­ком слу­чае имен­но тут я чувс­твую се­бя нам­но­го уве­рен­нее, чем в лю­бом дру­гом мес­те…   
\- При­шел за­кон­чить на­чатое? – ты пло­хо выг­ля­дишь… ты поч­ти не в се­бе, за про­шед­шие го­ды я на­учил­ся уга­дывать твои умо­нас­тро­ения и ред­ко оши­ба­юсь…   
\- Хо­тел объ­яс­нить… на­вер­ное… - пы­та­юсь быть ра­зум­ным, - па­ру ча­сов на­зад я…  
\- Ска­зал все, что ду­мал! – пе­реби­ва­ешь ты, - И бла­года­ри бо­га, что у ме­ня сей­час не то нас­тро­ение… пшел вон, ще­нок!   
\- Ты не бу­дешь так го­ворить со мной! – ме­ня на­чина­ет тряс­ти, - Пусть я обя­зан те­бе сво­ей сво­бодой, но и по­пал в тюрь­му я не толь­ко по собс­твен­ной глу­пос­ти! – чувс­твую раз­верза­ющу­юся под но­гами про­пасть и этот твой опас­ный взгляд сов­сем не до­бав­ля­ет уве­рен­ности, - Но я прос­то хо­чу за­нимать­ся тем, что умею – и все!  
\- Так кто те­бе ме­ша­ет? – ты вдруг поч­ти спо­ко­ен, - не мои дей­ствия спро­воци­рова­ли ма­дам Гиббс, это ты ме­чешь­ся по го­роду, как чок­ну­тый за­яц, тор­ка­ясь во все кон­то­ры под­ряд, и в каж­дой со­об­ща­ешь в под­робнос­тях – где, сколь­ко и за что ты си­дел! А я все­го лишь поп­ро­сил те­бя о по­мощи…  
\- Хар­ви… - я вы­мотан про­тивос­то­яни­ем с то­бой, - это – не ты… и не я… мне прос­то это нуж­но – до­бить­ся че­го-то са­мому. Не по­лучить от те­бя, как пе­чень­ку за вов­ре­мя при­несен­ную пал­ку, а на са­мом де­ле быть кем-то… кро­ме _щен­ка Хар­ви…_  
  
Тем­но­та и ти­шина пен­тха­уса ус­по­ка­ива­ют, это – при­выч­но, это – дом…


End file.
